


Statuesque Etiquette

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, kissing i think i can't remember, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: The army set to defeat the demon king is delayed by a sudden roadblock: Eirika. L'arachel tries to play it cool.July 17: StoneWritten for #FEFEMSLASHWEEK, July edition! Hope you enjoy it!





	Statuesque Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> aha

  
  


Eirika narrowed her eyes through the harsh ashy winds and sheer heat of their volcanic battlefield. They didn’t have a great vantage point right now, but she could rely on her troops to stick to basic routines and tactics until they could make their strategy. There was a narrow pass ahead, her horse would have trouble, but she could rely on their more experienced riders to navigate it successfully. She shouted,

“Seth, Duessel, take Franz, Amelia, and Knoll down that canyon! Retreat if you encounter any resistance.”

Seth saluted and rallied his charges. Ephraim was already ordering his friends and Innes around, and gave Eirika a thumbs-up. He’d support them from atop the ridge. Eirika turned her horse to face their mages and L’arachel, who immediately gave her a massive smile. She said,

“Ah, does the most exciting task fall upon our capable shoulders?”

Eirika smiled, “Not quite. We just need to take that ridge,” Eirika pointed to a nearby hill, “And provide reconnaissance until we’re ready to formulate a strategy.”

“You have been most diligent about assisting your brother in that regard!”

Eirika directed her horse up the hill, “Of course, anything to complete our campaign faster. I’m surprised that you’re excited, after all, once we win there won’t be any more monsters to face.”

“Yes! I’ll be able to focus all my attention on you!”

Eirika gasped and looked away from L’arachel. She couldn’t believe the audacity of that girl sometimes. Her horse made its way over the ridge, and she spotted a curious creature across the valley that seemed to be dancing at her. It looked like a woman with a snake’s tail. Eirika tried to turn to consult with L’arachel, but she couldn’t. She lost her vision entirely.

 

\--

 

There was an Eirika-shaped statue right in front of her. L’arachel glared at the distant gorgon, and squeezed the powerful tome she held, but resisted the temptation to charge down the cliff and slaughter the beast that had even temporarily injured her girlfriend. She took a deep breath, then turned to face the other mages, most of whom were wide-eyed with disbelief. One spoke to L’arachel,

“I take by your calm demeanor that Eirika is not lost?”

L’arachel perked up, this was her exact area of study, “Exactly! While it is terribly inconveniencing, these gorgons cannot permanently petrify anyone. Their magic is limited, just like our own.”

A chip of stone fell off Eirika, and L’arachel excitedly rode up to her. She began pawing at the stone, and it fell away like caked sand. A tear fell from L’arachel’s eye, and she grabbed Eirika’s face and pulled it towards her. She stammered,

“How are you feeling, my love?”

Eirika winced, shifted around, then groaned, “It felt like my entire body fell asleep.”

“I wasn’t worried at all!” L’arachel hugged her, “If that ever happens again, I shall raze this battlefield to the ground.”

Eirika smiled, “Every word from your mouth is so sweet.” L’arachel gasped, Eirika drew in for a kiss. She left L’arachel sputtering for breath and words.

“Now, let’s survey the area.”

The volcanic firelands were teeming with powerful foes, and even more gorgons. At the very least, they could deal with those.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha yeah


End file.
